Elsword: Break In Time
by Nightail
Summary: Story: Night was given a solo assignment. To solve a whereabouts of smuggling of dark el goods. On his travel he found 12 gears and when they all came close to each other. It opened a rift in time, sucking Night in it. Whats worst is that he's now 13 again and back in the past 20 years ago where he meets the Elgang. He begans his journey with them to find the 12 gears. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Back to Square One

**Chapter: Back to square one**

* * *

**Night's POV**

I went head-on towards a mighty hydra. Slicing it to pieces with my sword and spears, with the help of my trusty spirit Ritoru. I shred the beast to pieces. As the beast fell down, I cleaned the blood off my sword and sheathed it, perfectly slaying the beast that cause troubled towards the village I was in.

"Phew, that was a close one Ritoru." I replied.

"Indeed, i'm sure we'll get the reward we wanted." He responded. Before I left, I looked around at the Hydra corpse and noticed a dark gearlike shaped el. I cautiously picked it up and tried not to get infected.

"This is the same thing we found at the other 11 villages, what does this mean?" I asked, my spirit.

"Don't know, but all I know is that I have a feeling that will find out soon." Suddenly, the 11 gears I collected starting floating in the air and a giant ripped through time appeared, sucking up everything. I was getting sucked in as well, I started to run and get out of there but the vacuum of air was so strong that I fell into it. As I went in the mana time hole, my body started to get infected and my body was getting smaller, my hair got shorter and my ponytail was short. My height and weight started to slowly being drained and I felt my blood pumping fast in my body. I screamed in pain."Ahhhh!" Soon everything got darked.

* * *

**~Hours later~**

"I think he's dead." A voice replied. *Smack*.

"Ow, what was that for, you flat-chested mage!" The voice shouted.

"How can you say that and who are you calling flat-chested, you brat!" Another voice replied.

"Stop it you two. He's not dead, he's breathing." A cheerful voice replied.

"He looks a little pale." A adult-like voice responded.

"Chances of him recovering is 75%." A robotic tone responded.

"Hey don't say that, he has to be alive." A child voice replied.

"We need to have faith, he still alive." A voice, similar to noona replied.

Noona? I slowly regained my consciousness.

"Hey he's waking up!" The cheerful voice responded

"About time." The voice replied. When I opened my eyes I saw 7 people looking at me. Their was a boy with red hair, eyes of crimson, and red knight suit. A girl with purple everywhere. A elf that had a cheerful smile. A tall-dark man with a nasod arm. A girl with amber eyes and silver hair, with a emotionless look. A boy that almost looks like a girl, and had two dark spots that looked like ears. And a girl that looked similar to Noona.

"Where am I?" I responded. The elven girl responded.

"Your in Elder, Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Rena." Rena, but she doesn't look like the Rena I know. She then pointed to the red hair boy and purple haired girl.

"Those two over there, arguing are Elsword and Aisha. They don't get along just to let you know."

"Heh, its flatty fault. She started it." The boy responded. The girl, then smacked him with her staff.

"I'll never forgive you, you damn brat!" She started shooting fireballs. He then, dodged it.

Elsword and Aisha, but those two doesn't look like the Elsword and Aisha I know. Those two are married and have a child name Elsi. How can those two be them, unless... The tall man then introduce himself.

"Greetings I'm Raven." He then pointed at the silver hair girl and the armored boy.

"This is Eve and Chung. Eve is actually the queen of nasod and Chung is the king of Hamel."

"Nice to meet you." Eve replied.

"Please to meet you." Chung responded. The girl, with the fox hairpin then introduced herself.

"Hello, i'm Ara Hann. Nice to meet you." She smiled at me. It was Noona, when she was young.

"So what's your name?" She asked me.

"Oh, I'm Night. Nice to meet you all, just to let you know i'm the same age as you." She then looked, at me astonished.

"Huh, really. You like Elsword and Aisha's age." I then was confused.

"Huh, what are you talking about. I'm sure, I'm 17 year old."

"Why, don't you take a look at yourself." I then looked at a nearby pond and saw my reflection and what I saw was a young boy, with a short ponytail and messy hair. I still had my attire, I was wearing when I was older and my curse marking.

"Ahhhhhh!" I shouted. I then looked at me and saw myself again confused. "What, how did this happened?!" I responded, in shocked.

"How what are you talking about. Are you saying you weren't always like that?" Rena responded.

"No, i'm sure. I'm 17 years old, but know i'm aa child like them." I pointed at Elsword and Aisha.

"What, are you pointing at me. Purple's here is more of a kid!" He shouted.

"Who are you calling a kid, you brat!" She shouted at him.

"Wait, Night are you saying that you weren't always like that?" Raven asked me.

"No, i'm not. I'll explain everything, but first..." My stomach started to growl, I fell on the ground and mumbled.

"I need something to eat." The group then carried me to the nearest inn, to get met something to eat. As for me, I need to find out what the heck is going on and why my age reverted back to age 13. Also I hope, that my skills and techniques are still intact.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave A Suggestion XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Distortion

**Chapter 2: Distortion**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in Night's time.**

**Blaze's POV**

I woke up from my nap and when I opened my eyes, the whole room started to get shorter.

"Huh, did I shrink?" I said, to myself. I looked in a mirror and my eyes widen."Ahhhhh!" I shouted out. I ran out of my airship, that I owned and headed to the mansion to warn the others. As I headed to the door, I crashed into someone. It was Mizuki, it seems she was affected too.

"Ow. Blaze, you too?!" She said, in surprise. We looked at ourselves again, and realized that we didn't shrunk we just got younger.

"We didn't grow small, we just got younger!" I said.

"Yeah, but how?" She asked me. Evia, then appeared. She seemed to be the same age as us.

"I believe its that strange portal up in the sky." She pointed at the sky, and what we saw was a rift through time.

"Thats a rift through time,which mean there's only one possible problem to this. Someone, released the time eater." I responded. The two looked at me with confusion, and curiosity on what I meant.

"A time eater?" Evia asked me.

"Its a dangerous beast, thats only desire was to consume time and space. In simple term, it wishes to consume pieces of time and cause destruction in the future. But what, I wondering is who released it? Well there no time to argue, Evia use your tracker to find Night." I responded. Evia started pulling out a map, of where would be however...

"Thats weird, Night doesn't seemed to be anywhere in Elrios." She responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Its like,he doesn't exist in this period of time?" She said, in surprise.

* * *

**Back in the past.**

**Night's POV**

*Munch* Munch* *Slurp* Slurp*. I furiously shoving food in my mouths. The group watch me in surprise as I continued to eat the mountain of food.

"How can someone eat that much?" Elsword responded.

"Hey he eats as much as you, redhead!" Aisha shouted at him.

"Wanna take that back, flatty!" Elsword grabbed his sword.

"Bring it on!" Aisha summoned her wand.

"You two stop it, we have a guest." Rena, said with a dark aura.

"Oh sorry!" They quickly, apologize to each other.

"So tell us, what were you doing unconscious on the floor of Elder?" Raven asked me. I drank a cup-filled with water and swallowed my food and then replied.

"Don't know, all I remembered is getting sucked in a strange portal and waking up in the middle of Elder."

"Where are you from?" Chung asked me.

"My home is Elverna. Its a village located in the East of Hamel, though it won't exist 20 years from now." I responded.

"20 years?" They all responded.

"Yeah, believe or not. I'm actually from the future." I replied. They remained silent and after awhile they started to laugh.

"Hahaha, yeah right!" Elsword, was laughing his guts out.

"Time travel, impossible. Even magic, can't make that happen." Aisha, giggled crazy.

"Its true, I even have proof." I searched in my bag and took out a letter.

"This is a letter, from King Chung. The current ruler of Hamel, which is you." I pointed at Chung.

"Huh, really?!" He seemed astonished. I gave the letter to chung, and he began reading it. After a moment, or so Chung then answered.

"He's right, this is my handwriting and the seal is from my families trademark. Meaning, he's actually telling the truth." Chung responded, in a serious tone.

"Just who are you exactly?" He asked me.

"Allow me to explain, my full name is Nightwing Hann." I responded.

"Hann, thats my last name?" Ara replied.

"Well, in my time. I'm your brother, well not blood-related." I responded.

"Ehh?!" Everyone shouted.

"Let me continue, I was raised by Ara. For 15 years enjoying a peaceful life in a small village. However, one day. The Elshards got stolen again, and Ara asked me to recover the shards. Along the way, I met people who helped me on my journey to find the Elshard. When I reached the age of 17. I wanted to become stronger, so I trained with Elsword."

"Well, duh. I'm the greatest knight in the world. Of course, I would have students." Elsword started bragging. Aisha, whacked him with her staff.

"However, due to some circumstances. I trained with his daughter mainly, then him."

"What!? Elsword has a daughter in the future. Impossible, have you seemed the way he treats me. He's an immature, brat. That has no respects to women whatsoever. I bet he'll never find a women to settle with!" Aisha shouted.

"Well would you like to know who the mother is?" I asked them. Everyone nodded. I whispered to everyone, except to Elsword and Aisha.

"The mother of Elsword's daughter. Is Aisha." I whispered to them.

"What really?! Elsword and Aisha!" Rena shouted, I covered her mouth.

"Huh, what about me and flatty?!" Elsword, ordered me to tell him.

"What about me and the brat?" Aisha, asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I responded.

"Just quit it, and tell us already!" They both said rudely said, rudely. I whispered in their ear.

"What. There's no way in hell,I'll ever get with this flat-chested mage!" He shouted at Aisha.

"Not in a million years. I rather die, than bear the child of this hooligan!" She shouted at Elsword.

"Well, thats what's going to happen. There's no way on stopping it." I replied.

"Well, you have to think about it. You two have somethings in common." Rena supported, my statement.

"We do not have anything in common!" They shouted at us, at the same time.

"I'm going to have side with the new kid this time. I mean, he is from the future and what makes it believable is that he has a letter from Chung in the future." Raven responded. Elsword, seemed even angry then he was before.

"Raven, not you too!" Elsword shouted at him. Eve, started to join the argument.

"I do not understand human emotion. But the chances of you two reproducing in the future are pretty high." Eve said, in a robotic tone.

"Shut up, there's no way. I'll have his child." Aisha shouted, hitting Elsword with her staff.

"Quit it, you hag!" Elsword, grabbed his sword and the two started fighting. Just as, the two we're about to strike. I stopped them. I teleported in the middle of them and neutralize their attacks. I strike Elsword sword out his hand and dispel Aisha's fireballs. I teleported out of their way and they both collide crashing into each other.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"Ow, jeez that hurts." I suddenly, felt something small and soft.

"Huh?" I looked down and saw I was top on Aisha. When I looked closer, I was touching her breast. I started blushing and Aisha, had eyes that want to murder me.

"Y-y-you, pervert!" She summoned fireballs surrounding us and headed towards us. Not knowing, that she got burnt too.

* * *

**Night's POV**

"I think you went a little too far?" Rena replied.

"Well, put it this way. Think about it, as a way to strengthen their relationship." I said.

"Like what, burning them both into a crisped?" Chung responded.

"You could say that."

"You idiot. Now i'll never get married. Having my body violated by a boy like you." Aisha continued shooting fireballs at Elsword.

"Ha! Its not like anyone wants to have you. Anyway!" Elsword mocked Aisha, while guarding against her fireballs.

"Would you two, QUIT IT!" Rena shouted at them and had that aura again. The two froze in terror. As Rena continued to scold the two, the rest of us watched in fear and after some time. I finish explaining everything and so forth.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rena asked me. I thought about it for just a minute or two and replied.

"I have no idea!" I said, in a cheerful tone. All of them, crashed down.

"Really?!" They replied.

"Yeah, I have no leads on getting back to my own time." I responded.

"Well i'll be heading out. Thanks for letting me dine with you guys." I left the inn and looked at the quest boards on Elder. Suddenly, I felt something hit my head. I turned around and saw Chin one of Evia's robots. It started flashing, trying to tell me something.

"Huh, what's wrong." A holographic screen appeared, and the screen showed Blaze.

"Blaze, is that you. Oh thank goodness, I thought I lost all contact from you." I replied, with joy.

"Night, we been looking all over for you. What are you doing in the past?" He asked me. I rubbed my head and laugh lightly.

"Well, I was assigned a mission from the King and I found these 12 gear parts that were imbued with dark el." I responded. Blaze, had a scared look on his face.

"Please tell me, your not the one who broke the Time Eater seal?" He asked me.

"Well, I put them all together." I replied. He shouted.

"Ahhh! You idiot, what have you done. You have gone and killed us all!" He was pissed.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Those gears, we're the seal to prevent the Time Eater from reawakening. If the Time Eater ever awaken, it would cause terror by destroying Elrios History." Blaze, responded in terror.

"Yeah thats bad." I said, casually.

"It is bad. Listen Night, The gang can't help you with this at all. You're going to need the help of the original Elgang." He responded.

"Oh I met with them and parted ways with them." I replied. He crashed on the floor.

"Then hurry you got to find them! If at least one of them dies, its game over!" Blaze shouted.

"Huh, why's that bad if one of them only dies?" I asked him.

"Here's an example. If Raven dies, then you're mother will never be able to grow up her ranking as a Hamel warrior and hero and will never have a savior of Elrios to save us from the demon trying to take over Elrios." He responded.

"Okay, that's bad." He replied.

"Once you find them. Find the 12 gears, there probably around old Elrios, when you find them use all 12 of them to seal the Time Eater. If i'm right, it will restore our former age and bring you back to our time."

"Got it."

"One more thing, The time eater, will stop at nothing to destroy history meaning it will try to support the enemies by boosting their power or supporting in anyway. Oh and take Chin with you. We can't reopen a portal for him." He responded. The holographic screen disappeared and Chin turned off, he was badly damage during his travels. I picked him up and put him in my bag and searched for the Elgang. Suddenly, I saw smoke coming from the castle up ahead. I hurried there to see what was going on.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave A suggestion XD**


End file.
